Patent Document 1 discloses a connector in which a terminal portion of a shielded electric wire and a grounding wire connected to a braided wire of the shielded electric wire are accommodated in a housing. The grounding wire is connected to the braided wire of the shielded electric wire by ultrasonic vibration.
The method, other than the above method of connecting the grounding wire to the braided wire of the shielded electric wire by the ultrasonic vibration, includes a following braided wire processing method. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 6A, an operation is carried out wherein an insulator 103 of a terminal portion 102 of a shielded electric wire 101 is stripped to expose a braided wire 104 by a predetermined length.
Then, as shown in FIG. 6B, an operation is carried out wherein a stitch of the braided wire 104 adjacent to a terminal of the insulator 103 is widened and signal lines 105, 105 are pulled out from the widened stitch. Subsequently, after the signal lines 105, 105 are pulled out, an operation is carried out wherein the braided wire 104 is combined to form a linear portion 106. Subsequently, an operation is carried out wherein insulators 108, 108 of terminal portions 107, 107 of the signal lines 105, 105 are stripped to expose conductors 109, 109 by predetermined lengths.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 6C, an operation is carried out wherein the linear portion 106 passes through an insulation tube 111 so that a terminal crimping portion 110 is formed at a terminal of the linear portion 106. Then, an operation is carried out wherein a tape is wound at a position of a circle 112 including a terminal position of the insulator 103 and crimping terminals (not shown) are respectively crimped at the conductors 109, 109 and the terminal crimping portion 110.
Lastly, when an operation is carried out wherein a portion shown with a circle 113 becoming portions of crimping terminals (not shown) is accommodated and fixed in a well-known connector housing 200, a series of operation processes including the braided wire processing are completed.
In the above braided wire processing method, the stitch of the braided wire 104 is widened to pull out the signal lines 105, 105, in which operation many processes are required. Thus, a braided wire processing method disclosed in Patent Document 2 may be adopted so as to reduce the number of operation processes. In the below, the braided wire processing method disclosed in Patent Document 2 is described.
In FIG. 7A, an operation is carried out wherein an insulator 123 of a terminal portion 122 of a shielded electric wire 121 is stripped to expose a braided wire 124 by a predetermined length.
Then, as shown in FIG. 7B, an operation is carried out wherein an exterior side of the braided wire 124 passes through a support ring 125 having high mechanical strength. Subsequently, an operation is carried out wherein the braided wire 124 is folded back to form a braided wire folding back portion 126. Then, an operation is carried out wherein a conductor 128 of a grounding wire 127 is brought into contact with the braided wire folding back portion 126 from an exterior side of the braided wire folding back portion 126.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 7C, an operation is carried out wherein exterior sides of the braided wire folding back portion 126 and the conductor 128 contacting the same are passed through a deformable copper ring 129 having conductivity. Then, an operation is carried out wherein a centrally-directed pressure is applied to an outer circumference portion of the copper ring 129 to thus crimp the braided wire folding back portion 126 and the conductor 128 between the support ring 125 and the copper ring 129.
Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 7D, an operation is carried out wherein an exterior side of the copper ring 129 passes through an insulating thermal shrinking tube 130 and the thermal shrinking tube 130 is then heated and shrunken.
Lastly, when an operation is carried out wherein a crimping terminal (not shown) is crimped and a part of the crimping terminal is accommodated and fixed in a connector housing (not shown), a series of operations processes including the braided wire processing are completed.